Carl's Pop Song Reviews
' Author's Note: This was something that I got from the internet by this guy named ToddintheShadows. NONE of this stuff belong to me. The songs belong to their original owner and I DO not own the P&F characters. ' Carl's Pop Song Reviews is a TV show where Carl the Intern reviews very bad pop songs. 'Characters ' Carl: the guy who reviews bad pop songs. He says that he doesn't review songs because he hates pop music, but he actually LOVES pop music. He can be very biased toward some of the people he reviews (ie: He is a Vanessa fanboy, and a Buford hater). Vanessa: Carl's love interest. He tries to use pick up lines from bad songs to get her attention, but Vanessa thinks he's being weird and rejects him. Sometimes Carl reviews things that involve Vanessa; some of those things aren't very good. Major Monogram: Carl's boss. He threatened to play Alexis Texas (parody of Hannah Montana) songs when Carl started to get bored of reviewing songs. He acts like the Nostalgia Critic. Suzy Johnson: Plays Lady GaGa/Miley Cyrus in this series. When she plays Lady GaGa, Carl is scared of her, and when she plays Miley, Carl thinks she's trying too hard. Stacy Hirano: Plays Ke$ha/Fergie in this series. Carl hates her. She also spells her name $tacy when she plays Ke$ha. She also plays the part of the Nostalgia Chick. Coltrane: Plays multiple R&B singers and rappers. Carl has mixed feelings about him; he likes or hates him at times. Phineas Flynn: Plays Soulja Boy, or "Phinny Boy". He sings a lot of terrible rap songs about his "swag". Carl hates him. He also started a rap group with Ferb, Stacy, and Coltrane called PFSC. When he's not wrapping, he's either part of a boy band or a teen band that has bad songs. Ferb Fletcher: Plays Justin Bieber. Carl hates him for the obvious reasons. He has a high-pitched British accent that makes him sound like he's five when he's supposed to be older. He has a lot of fangirls (parody of how part of the P&F fanbase is made of Ferb girls). He was made famous because of Coltrane. He's also in PFSC, but he never gets a chance to sing. He also plays some rappers and boy band members. Jeremy Johnson: He plays the lead singers in teeny-bopper boy bands that Carl dislikes and sometimes plays Bruno Mars. Mindy: Plays Taylor Swift. Carl thinks she's annoying and he thinks all her songs are about boys, mean girls, and first world problems. Jenny: Plays Beyonce. Carl despises her. He also hates the fact that she sings endless breakup songs. She also plays some indie artists. Baljeet Rai: Plays Jay Sean/Lil Wayne (or Lil Jeet) Carl has mixed feelings about him, and thinks he is bland at times. Buford Von Stomm: Plays Chris Brown. Carl hates him because he seriously hurt Adyson one time, and Carl is Adyson's biggest fan. He also thinks Buford is untalented. He also plays Pitbull, and Carl thinks he needs to sing about other things besides girls and clubs. Adyson: Plays Rihanna. Carl is her biggest fan, but he hates most of her songs. Candace Flynn: Plays Katy Perry. Carl hates her, but she keeps making pop songs that he likes. She also plays Britney Spears, but Carl doesn't care for her that much. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Plays Willow Smith. Due to "Izzy's Got the Frizzies", she made her own hit single, "Whip My Hair". Carl finds it annoying. She also plays Nicki Minaj, and Carl think she has an annoying voice. Albert: He plays Mike Posner and one of the guys from LMFAO. Carl thinks he is bland. Irving: He plays the other guy from LMFAO. Carl also thinks he is bland. 'Season 1 Episodes ' 1A/1B: Baljeet is Going Down/Who's Baljeet?: Carl reviews "Down" and "Do You Remember". He thinks Baljeet is uninteresting and both songs are boring. 2A/2B: Suzy's Stalker/E-V-I-L S-U-Z-Y: Carl reviews "Paparazzi" and "Bad Romance". Carl is scared of her. 3A/3B: Party in the Tri-State Area/Stacy's Party: Carl reviews "Party in the USA" and "Tik Tok". He hates "Party in the USA", and has a mixed feelings about "TiK ToK". 4A/4B: The Breakup That Went Horribly Wrong/Izzy's Got the Frizzies: Carl reviews a rap song called "Break Up" by Jeremy, Coltrane, and Albert that sucks. Jeremy can't rap, and the music is not in sync with the singing. In "IGTF", Carl reviews "Whip My Hair". He thinks Isabella has potential to be a star, but picked the wrong breakout single to start a singing career. 5: What a Bad Friend: Carl reviews the song "Fifteen". Even though both he and Mindy are teenagers, he thinks that she has no idea about what being a teenager with actual problems is about, based on her experiences, such as "meeting senior boys" and "going on a date with a boy who has a car". He especially hates a line in the song where it suggests that her "best friend" Candace lost her virginity to an older boy, yet Mindy doesn't talk about her own experiences with boys. 6A/6B: Untalentless Much? Parts 1 and 2: Carl reviews the songs "I Can Transform Ya" by Buford featuring Lil Jeet and "Whatcha Say" by Coltrane. He thinks Buford's song is stupid and offensive towards women, and Coltrane's song is unoriginal and lame. 7A/7B: The Worst Songs of 2009: Carl reviews his worst songs of 2009. The ones on the list were *"The Climb" by Suzy Johnson. He thought it was cliche and boring. *"If I Were a Boy" by Jenny. He thought it was stupidly sexist against men. *"One Time" by Ferb Fletcher. He thought it was typical teeny-bopper garbage. *"Birthday ***" by Jeremy. He thought the subject of the song was lame and the music sounded creepy. *"Kiss Me Thru the Phone" by Phinny Boy. Like the above, he thought the subject of the song was lame, and that Phinny Boy still sucked. *"I'm Yours" by Django Brown. He despises "White Guy with Guitar" music. *"Boom Boom Pow" by PFSC. He hates that it it repetitive and a waste of talent from Stacy. *"Single Ladies" by Jenny. He also thought this was stupidly sexist, repetitive, and unlistenable. *"Break Up" by Coltrane, Jeremy, and Albert. This song was mentioned in another episode, and Carl still thinks it sucks. * "Diva" by Jenny. He thinks everything about it is obnoxious and he felt physically sick from it. 8A/8B: The Best Songs of 2009: Some kids in Danville called Carl a "pop song hater", so Carl decided to prove them wrong. Notable songs: "Hot N Cold" by Candace Flynn, "Meet Me Halfway" and "I Got a Feeling" by PFSC, "Just Dance" by Lady Suzy, "Use Somebody" by Love Handel, "Good Girls Go Bad" by Jeremy and the Incidentials ft. Candace, Irving, and Albert, "Live Your Life" by Ferb ft Adyson, "Forever" by Phineas, Coltrane, Baljeet, and Ferb, "Day and Nite" by Albert. Delayed Season 1 Episodes 9: Irving is Mr. Flintstone : Carl reviews the song "Bedrock" by Young Danville, which is a rap group started by Baljeet, and involves most of the kid cast. He thinks the song has bad pick-up lines, and none of the rappers have a personality except for Baljeet, Phineas, and Isabella. 10: She's a What?: Carl reviews "Sexy Chick" by Jeremy featuring Coltrane. He thinks the lyrics and the beat are lame, and he doesn't like what the song is about. 11: The Druselsteinian Earthquake: Because of a deadly earthquake in Druselstein, the cast of P&F sing "We Are The World 25 for Druselstein". Carl thinks the entire thing is a HUGE mistake. For one, people with actual talent like Jeremy, Albert, and Jenny didn't show up, but no-talent hacks like Heinz, Lindana, and Coltrane did. Also, Carl thinks all the people who showed up to sing were there just to stroke their egos. 12: What Happened to Innocent Candace?: Carl reviews the song "3". It is about....stuff that can't be mentioned here. Carl doesn't like what it's about and can't make out any of the lyrics because Candace's voice had been layered with Autotune. Season 2 Episodes 9A/9B: Who is Annoying Stacy?/Stacy's Crush: Carl reviews "Blah Blah Blah" and "Your Love is My Drug". He absolutely hates "Blah Blah Blah" for many reasons, and thinks "Your Love is My Drug" is a song about actual drugs than love. 10A/10B: Suzy and Jenny's Scheme/Suzy's Relationship Problems: Carl reviews "Telephone" and "Alejandro". He thinks both songs are overrated, and the music videos have NOTHING to do with the songs' lyrical content. 11A/11B:Stacy and Coltrane are Bees!: Carl reviews "Imma Be". He thinks this is an annoying song. 12A/12B:The Sun-Beater 3000: Carl reviews "Like a G6". He hates it, and thinks it was made for satanic mind control. 13A/13B:Carl's Failed Dating Life: Carl reviews "OMG". He thinks it's a lame song with bad pick-up lines. 14A/14B:The Club Can't Handle Baljeet/Jeremy's Soul Sister: Carl reviews "Club Can't Handle Me" and "Hey, Soul Sister". He thinks Baljeet is a boring rapper, plus the song was lame. He also thinks Jeremy's song has terrible/laughable/somewhat offensive lyrics. 15A/15B:Vanessa is an Eenie Meenie Miney Mo Lover/Cooler Than Albert: Carl reviews "Eenie Meenie" and "Cooler Than Me". He doesn't like how Ferb sings these sexual-sounding songs that people his age shouldn't be singing, and he thinks Albert's attempts at pop stardom makes him look even more like a loser. 16A/16B:Buford's Break Up Song: Carl reviews a song called "Deuces", which is one of those "insensitive jerk" songs that he doesn't like. Because it's from Buford, he likes it even less, due to things Buford had done in his life. 17A and B:Alexispalooza Parts 1 and 2: Carl decides to review Suzy Johnson's movie and video game since her new single "Can't Be Tamed" failed before he had a chance to review it. He thinks the movie is terrible and teaches a bad lesson, and he thinks the video game is an overpriced ripoff. 18A/18B:The Worst Songs of 2010: Carl reviews bad songs of 2010. The songs he reviewed were *"I Like It" by Django Brown ft. Buford. He thought Django didn't have a personality, and this song was useless, but Buford ends up ruining the entire thing. *"In My Head" by Coltrane. He likes the production, but he despises the lyrics and the singer. *"Teach Me How to Dougie" by PFT. He thinks it's just another lame dance song. *"All the Right Moves" by Jeremy and the Incidentals. He thinks it's boring and forgettable. *"Billionaire" by Ferb Fletcher ft. Jeremy Johnson. He thinks it's a ripoff of another song. *"Mine" by Mindy. It's just another cliche song about boys. *"My First Kiss" by Phineas and Ferb ft. Stacy for being obnoxious. *"Misery" by Nunchucks 5 simply because Albert is a douche. *"Just a Dream" by Coltrane for being a very unconvincing heartbreak song. *and "Take It Off" by Stacy for being outright terrible. 19A/19B: The Top 10 Best Hit Songs of 2010: Carl reviews the best songs of 2010. The songs were "Magic" by Ferb ft. Albert, "Find Your Love" by Phineas, "Teenage Dream" by Candace, "Danville Gurls" by Candace ft Coltrane, "Nothin on You" by Ferb ft. Jeremy, "Animal" by the Baljeatles, "Empire State of Mind" Albert ft Vanessa, "Rude Boy" by Adyson, "Need You Now" by Staceberting and "DJ Got Us Fallin in Love" by Coltrane ft. Buford. Delayed Season 2 Episode 20: What Happens in 1987: Carl reviews the worst ten songs of 1987. Among these songs are: *"Funky Town" (not the disco version) by Jeremy and the Incidentials. Carl felt that Jeremy's band wasn't even that successful to begin with, and this song made it even worse because they became a one-hit wonder by covering someone else's one-hit. *"Shake You Down" by Coltrane. Carl thinks this a lame sappy love song. *"Will You Still Love Me" by Danville, a band composed of Django, Irving, and Buford. Carl despises them and hates every song that put out from the late 70s to present. He thinks this is another sappy love song. *"Ballerina Girl" by Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Even though it's a father-daughter song, he thinks it's boring and lame. *"Head to Toe" by Izzy Izzy and the PhinFerb. Carl doesn't like Isabella's singing voice on this song. *"Candace", a song by Jeremy and the Incidentials. It's a bland break-up song. *"Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" a song by PFT. Carl thinks it's a dark and depressing song with highly questionable lyrics. *"The Next Time I Fall" by Albert featuring Stacy. Carl thinks Albert is evil, and all his sappy love songs are a sign of it. He thinks this song is bland and boring. *"Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You" by Jeremy. Carl despises this song due to his mom loving it and the fact that it's another sappy love song. *"Songbird" by Irving. The song isn't really a song; it's Irving playing a three-minute saxaphone solo, which ticks Carl off. He doesn't like how this got on the pop charts and how it has it's own music video. Season 3 Episodes 20A: The Time of the Dirty Bit: Carl reviews "The Time (Dirty Bit) by PFSC. He doesn't like how they're ruining a classic song and thinks the lyrics are stupid. 21A/21B: The New Django/Coltrane Knows What It Is: Carl reviews the songs "Tonight (I'm Loving You)" and "Black and Yellow". The explicit version of Django's song has the f-bomb right in the title, and Carl doesn't think that these types of songs work well with him. Carl thinks Coltrane's song is stupid, lame, and cliche. 22A: Desperate Johnson: Carl reviews "Grenade". He thinks Jeremy is talented, but this wasn't a good song for him due to how emo and whiny it sounds. 23A and B: The Worst Songs of 1976: Carl reviews the worst songs of 1976. They are: *"Perry" by Baljeet. This is a song about Perry dying. Carl doesn't like it because there were other important things in Phineas' life that he had to worry about (like Ferb's drug addiction) and Baljeet chose to worry about a dead platypus. *"Shop Around" by the Brit and the Redhead, a group that consists of Linda and Lawrence. Carl thinks they are untalented and lame. *"If You Leave Me Now" by Danville. This band consists of Albert, Irving, Django, and Buford. This is the band in What Happens in 1987 that sang sappy love songs. Carl's hatred for Albert is revealed: He doesn't like Albert's singing voice. *"Only Sixteen" by Monty Monogram. Monty sings about having a relationship with a sixteen year old girl (probably Vanessa) but it didn't work out. There is a hidden joke in the song that isn't funny. *"Get Up and Boogie" by Candace, Stacy, and Jenny. There are literally only six words in the entire song, and Carl thinks that they didn't even bother to try on this one. *"Disco Duck" by Ducky Momo and Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It's full of unfunny jokes from Doofenshmirtz, and even more lame jokes from Ducky Momo. *"Let Her In" by Jeremy. Carl thinks Jeremy is a "pretty boy" who can't sing. *"I Write The Songs" by Albert. Carl thinks it is a conceited song about how Albert literally writes every song in the world. *"Convoy" by Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It is about Heinz pretending to be a truck driver. Carl think it's extremely lame due to it being based on a milk commercial. *"Afternoon Delight" by Ferb, Phineas, Isabella, and Gretchen. This is actually one of the worst songs of all time. Carl hates everything about it, from the theme, to the singing, to its popularity. 24A and B: Candace Is A Firework/Suzy Was Born This Way: Carl reviews "Firework" and "Born This Way". He likes that they are writing inspirational songs, but he thinks that Candace and Suzy are the least likely to try to be inspirational. 25: Adyson's Strange Obsession: Carl reviews the song "S&M". He thinks everything about Adyson's song is bad and disturbing. 26A/26B: Jeremy's Lazy Song/Candace's Alien Lover: Carl reviews the song "The Lazy Song". He thinks Jeremy's song and music video is stupid, and he thinks Jeremy didn't even try to put effort into the song. In "Candace's Alien Lover", Carl reviews the song "E.T." He dislikes Coltrane's guest rapping, and he hates the metaphors Candace uses in the song. 27 A and B: Vanessa's Big Fail: Carl reviews the movie "Glitter", which stars Vanessa. He thinks that Vanessa is a terrible actress, and he hates almost all the other characters in the movie (mostly Johnny). He also feels like there is no point to this movie. 28A/28B: Irving and Albert's Party Anthem/Give Buford Everything: Carl reviews the song "Party Rock Anthem". He complains about how he wishes that all songs about the club need to go away, since he is sick of songs like this. He also says that Irving and Albert are ripoffs of many artists, including PFSC. He also reviews "Give Me Everything" by Buford, Coltrane, and Isabella, saying that he is sick of hearing more club songs. 29A/29B: Jeremy's Club Song/Candace's Death Carl reviews the song "Tonight Tonight" by Jeremy and the Incidentials. He thinks that this song doesn't belong in the club and instead should be in a middle school dance. Carl also reviews the song "If I Die Young" by The Band Flynn-Fletcher, and thinks it's a song about a spoiled teenage girl fantasizing about her funeral. 30A/30B: Moves Like Albert/Ferb's Inspiration Song: Carl reviews the song "Moves Like Jagger" by Nunchucks 5 (parody of Maroon 5). He thinks that Nunchucks 5 has sold out and he thinks that the entire song is lame. In "Ferb's Inspiration Song", Carl reviews the song "Lighters" by Ferb featuring Jeremy and Baljeet. He thinks the song sounds like all three boys recorded it separately and attempted to make it sound decent. 31A/31B: Irving and Albert are Awesome/Phin O'Clock: Carl reviews the song "Sexy and I Know It". He has MANY problems with it. He thinks the lyrics, the beat, and the music video are HORRIBLE. He also reviews the song "5 O'Clock and thinks Eliza shouldn't have been on this song, Coltrane's rap verse was completely useless, and Phineas' performance was not good. 32A: Under the Mistletoe With Ferb: Carl reviews the song "Mistletoe". He thinks this doesn't sound like a Christmas song and instead, it sounds like a "White Guy With an Acoustic Guitar" song. 33A: The Worst Songs of 2011: Carl reviews the worst songs of 2011, which include: *"Down on Me" by Phineas and Jeremy for being bland and based on a video that Irving made. *"Look at me Now" by Buford ft. Baljeet and Phineas. He thinks Baljeet and Phineas' verses are fine, but Buford's the one who ruins the song. *"Lighters" by Ferb ft. Jeremy and Baljeet for being boring. *"I Need a Doctor" by Heinz ft. Ferb and Jenny for being boring. He also dislikes how Ferb and Heinz used to be interesting, but are now singing bland songs. *"The Lazy Song" by Jeremy for being annoying. *"Jar of Hearts" by Isabella for being an emo teenage girl breakup song. *"Sexy and I Know It" by Irving and Albert for being outright terrible. *"Tonight I'm ****ing You" by Django for reasons stated in the episode this song appeared on. *"Tonight Tonight" by Jeremy and the Incidentials for being associated with "Glee: The P&F Version". *"The Time (Dirty Bit)" by PFSC for ruining a classic eighties' song. 35A: The Best Songs of 2011: Carl reviews the best songs of 2011, which include: *"Moment 4 Life" by Isabella and Phineas *"Pumped Up Kicks" by Ferb *"Last Friday Night (TGIF)" by Candace *"(bleep) You" by Albert *"Someone Like You" by Vanessa *"Rolling in the Deep" by Vanessa *"The Show Goes On" by Ferb *"The Edge of Glory" by Suzy *"More" by Coltrane Delayed Season 3 Episode The PFSC Experience: Carl reviews the PFSC music video game. He thinks that the entire concept of it is lame. Season 4 Episodes The Kiss/Coltrane and Albert in Paris: Carl reviews the songs "Just a Kiss" and "(bleep)s in Paris". He thinks that "Just a Kiss" is Staceberting's (a country group formed by Stacy, Albert, and Irving) worst song and Coltrane's rap verses in "(bleep)s in Paris" are terrible. Jeremy Strikes Again: Carl reviews the song "Drive By". He thinks all the lyrics are bad and make no sense, especially one lyric in the chorus. What Doesn't Kill Vanessa: Carl reviews the song "Stronger". He thinks that this is an unoriginal song and that Vanessa only made this just for a paycheck. Baljeet is Young/Somebody Albert Used to Know: Carl reviews the songs "We Are Young" and "Somebody That I Used to Know". He thought both songs were good, and that top 40 music might be opening up to new genres. Agent Buford: Carl reviews the song "Back in Time". He doesn't like how the song has nothing to do with the "Agents in Hats" movies and he also hates the unoriginality. Call Isabella Maybe: Carl reviews "Call Me Maybe". He doesn't understand why people like this song, and thinks it is lame. Albert's Payphone: Albert and his band (a Maroon 5 knockoff) sing the song "Payphone". Carl thinks it's lame and shows that Albert's band has sold out. Vanessa is Titanium: Carl reviews the song "Titanium" by Jeremy ft. Vanessa (Jeremy produced the beat, Vanessa sang). He thinks the song is bland and uninteresting. Baljeet's Whistle: Carl reviews the song "Whistle". He still thinks Baljeet is bland and the song is stupid and lame. Candace Wants Jeremy Back: Carl reviews the song "Want U Back". He thinks it's a bratty spoiled teenage girl song. Fletcher Style: Carl reviews the song "Fletcher Style" (parody of Gangnam Style). He thinks it is okay The Worst Songs of 2004: Carl reviews the worst songs of 2004, which include: *"With You" by Candace. He thinks Candace's attempts to sing about the "real her" failed, and she should stick to becoming a kind-of-dumb reality star. *"Someday" by Pennyfront (parody of Nickelback). He thinks this is the start of their habit of creating bad songs and he despises Johnny's singing voice. *"Baby Boy" by Jenny ft. Ferb. He doesn't blame the artists for this song, he blames the production, which Buford was in charge of. *"The Reason" by Jeremy and the Incidentials. He thinks this song is bland, boring, and cliche. *"One Call Away" by Django. He thinks this is one of Django's failed attempts to be romantic. *"Southside" by Irving ft. Adyson. He likes the music and Adyson's singing voice, but despises Irving's. *"Milkshake" by Stacy. He thinks it's so bad it's horrible. *"Why" by Phineas. He doesn't like Phineas' attempts to sing about "real problems", such as his friends buying cheap cars and not going to the club. **** It (I Don't Want You Back)" by Johnny. He thinks it's a douchebag song written by a douchebag. *"Just Lose It" by Ferb. He thinks this is Ferb's sell out song and by far, his worst. Mindy's Breakup Song Number 3453: Carl reviews the song "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together. Surprisingly, he doesn't hate it that much. The Worst Songs of 2012: Carl reviews the worst songs of 2012, which include: *"50 Ways to Say Goodbye" by Jeremy and the Incidentials. He thinks it's a ripoff of one of their other hits, plus the lyrics are extremely stupid. *"Where Have You Been" by Adyson. He thinks it's annoyingly repetitive and Adyson sounds like she didn't care about this song. *"Want U Back" by Candace. He still thinks it's a bratty teenage girl song. *"Whistle" by Baljeet. He still thinks it sucks. *"One More Night" by Nunchucks 5. He thinks this is a douchebag song. *"Scream and Shout" by Coltrane and Candace. He thinks Coltrane's part in the song is okay, but the music and lyrics are terrible and Candace seemed like she didn't care and didn't even sound like herself. *"Wanted" by Monty Monogram. He thinks Monty Monogram is the country version of Ferb Fletcher (not a compliment) and thinks this is a cliche song. *"Drive By" by Jeremy and the Incidentials. He still thinks the lyrics are horrendous and he found a worst line than the "Hefty Bag" one that he loathed. *"Starships" by Izzy GS. He thinks this is Isabella's sell out song and her worst. *"What Makes You Beautiful" by Five Danvillians. He thinks it's a douchebag song. *"One Thing" by Five Danvillians. He thinks it's a douchebag song, plus, he doesn't like how they didn't mention what that "one thing" was. *"Live While We're Young" by Five Danvillians. Did Carl mention that he hates Five Danvillians? *"I Won't Give Up" by Django. He thinks it's a dull "white guy with guitar" song. *"The Motto" by Phineas. He dislikes this song because Phineas introduced the world to the saying "yolo". *"Brokenhearted" by Eliza. He thinks this is a Candace Flynn ripoff song. *"Domino" by Stacy. He thought this was a good song at first before he realized that none of the lyrics made sense. *"Men in Black" by Buford. He still thinks this song sucks. *"Birthday Cake" by Adyson and Buford. He thinks this song is the reason why Adyson and Buford should never be allowed to collaborate again. The Best Songs of 2012: Carl reviews the best songs of 2012, which include "I Cry" by Baljeet, "Die Young" by Stacy, "Lights" by Jenny, "Glad You Came" by PFT, "Good Time" by Phineas and Isabella, "Take Care" by Phineas and Adyson, "It's Time" by Love Handel, "Somebody That I Used to Know" by Albert, "Some Nights" by the Baljeatles, "Fletcher Style" by Ferb, and "****** in Paris" by Coltrane and Albert" Season 5 Episodes Vanessa is on Fire/Five Danvillians Love Your Little Things: Carl reviews the song "Girl on Fire". He thinks it's bland and boring, and thinks Isabella's rap verses were pointless. He also reviews the song "Little Things". He thinks it's insulting, offensive to insecure teenage girls, and Five Danvillians' worst song. Coltrane and Candace Want to Scream and Shout: Carl reviews the song "Scream and Shout", one of the songs on his "Worst Song of 2012" list. He elaborates more on why it sucks. Phineas and Ferb's Thrift Shop/Jeremy's Suit and Tie: Carl reviews the songs "Thrift Shop" and "Suit and Tie". He likes both of them. Buford Wants to Feel this Moment: Carl reviews the song "Feel This Moment". He thinks it's just the same thing Buford has always done, and he thinks Stacy shouldn't have been on this song at all. Phineas and Ferb Want to Cruise: Carl reviews the song "Cruise (Pop Remix). He already thought the country version of this song was bad, and he thinks the pop remix version with Coltrane is much worse. Crossovers Sunday High School Failure: Carl and Irwin (owned by the Regurgitator/StacyFan) review a High School Musical ripoff called "Sunday School Musical". Coltrane, Stacy, Candace, and Albert are the main characters. Carl and Irwin think the entire movie is corny and the acting is horrible. Coltrane Runs Away: Carl and Albert review the music video of the song "Runaway" by Coltrane. They think the video makes no sense, and they think Coltrane can't act and certain parts of the video are useless and make no sense. From Coltrane to Vanessa: Carl and Stacy review the movie "From Coltrane to Vanessa" (parody of "From Justin to Kelly"). They think this movie is terrible, the acting is forced, Coltrane and Vanessa have no connection at all, and the plot is lazy. The Wizard Of Odd: The Terrible Version: Carl and Irving review the movie "The Wizard of Odd", which is basically the P&F episode of the same name, except with different songs and everyone in it is OOC (for example, Candace is a depressed 24 year-old who still lives with her parents, and Jeremy is annoying). The New Candace: Carl and Stacy review the movie "Crossroads". It is a "so bad it's good" movie, with forced romance, forced drama, and bad "inspirational" songs. Heinz and Coltrane Go to High School: Carl and Albert review the movie that inspired the song "Young, Wild, and Free" by the two titular characters. Most of the movie consists of unfunny jokes, people smoking marijuana and doing weird things with it, bad acting, and the fact that Heinz is too old to play a high school student. Jeremy and Coltrane's Controversy: Carl and Albert review the song "Accidental Racist", a bad country/rap song about slavery. Carl is mostly disappointed about Jeremy's part in the song, while Albert is more disappointed about Coltrane's part. Stacy's Road to Stardom: Carl reviews the movie "Burlesque", which stars Stacy and Charlene Doofenshmirtz. He thinks it's a pointless movie for hardcore Stacy fans. He doesn't like Stacy nor Charlene's singing, and he thinks some of the other characters (Coltrane, Vanessa) are useless, bland, and unlikeable. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Stories by Tpffan5196 Category:Carl